My 100 prompt challenges
by Streeper1
Summary: This is my attepmt at the 100 prompt challenge for ADMM McGonagall/Albus
1. Beginnings and Sounds

A/N: I'm a little nervous, i decided to try the 100 prompt challenge! If ya like it, please review (even if you didn't, please review)

1- Beginnings

Albus waited as he sat on his chair and taped his fingers on the desk while looking at the clock. It had just turned nine thirty. He had been waiting for Minerva McGonagall to arrive, for an interview. He was in desperate need of a Transfiguration Professor. Three knocks came to the door, he knew it was her.

"Come in, Miss McGonagall," Albus said calmly. Minerva stepped through the door. She had changed so much after her school years. Now her hair was in a simple bun instead of having it down, she wore a simple maroon dress, and looked so much older for her age.

"Please, call me Minerva." She sat down across from Albus. He didn't want to waste time and went straight to the point.

"Minerva, the job is yours, if you want it."

"Excuse me?" She was rather stunned. "I mean, your giving me the job without an interview? I could be horrible at Transfiguration!"

"Trust me, you're the right person for the job. I've been interviewing a bunch of fools all day long and if you're half as good as Transfiguration when you were in school, you still would deserve the possession."

"School? I can't believe you remember me! I hadn't attended Hogwarts for twelve years now."

"I would never forget my best student!" Albus sounded stunned for her to think he would forget her.

"I wasn't the best," Minerva felt herself blushing.

"You were and you know it," Albus left the conversation at that, "May I take it you'll accept the possession?"

"Absolutely! When do I start?" The two had continued talking, and most of it wasn't about Minerva's new job, until eleven. The had said their goodnights and parted. They were both full of excitement knowing this was the beginning of something great, but neither knew just how many great beginnings they would be having together.

The End

37-Sounds

"Come on dear, say mummy!" Minerva had been trying for half an hour now to get her daughter to say her first words. Albus sat on a red armchair, in his office, across form his wife, who was sitting on a couch with Rebecca.

"Albus," Minerva looked over at her husband, "I'm starting to worry. Most children start speaking around seven months, Rebecca's nine months old."

"Don't worry so much! Children grow at different rates, just give it some time." Albus gave Minerva an assuring look, but she completely ignored him.

"Sweetie, say mmuummmyyyy," Rebecca looked up at her mother with a muddled look. Albus tried to hide his laughter and put a small yellow candy in his mouth. Rebecca had seen this and quickly yelled out, "Shurut emon!"

"Albus! She said something!" Minerva and Albus watched their daughter with excitement, "Say it again, honey." Rebecca was now almost frightened by her parents staring at her. She just covered her face with her hands, hopping they would stop looking at her.

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Minerva admitted after a few minutes. Albus just shrugged and opened another yellow candy. Rebecca heard the crinkling of the plastic wrapping and removed her hands.

Sherbert Lemon!" She exclaimed, much more clearly and louder than before. Albus broke out in laughter, Minerva soon joining him, and Rebecca looked bewildered as she looked at her parents wondering what was so funny.

The End!


	2. Star

A/N: I think out of the three i wrote, this is my fav. It's a bit sad, yet romantic! (i got the star idea from the move Evening then twicked it for this story)

It's me, get over it: thanks so much for the review! And I have to admit, I did a happy dance when you submitted to this!

Kelly Chambliss: I always make that mistake when I write, thanks for pointing that out!

Mania4ka: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too!

46-Star

Minerva sighed as she looked up into the night sky. It was the summer time, which means only the professors were at the school and it was awfully hot outside. But Minerva didn't mind, she just wanted to look at the stars.

"Minerva?" She jumped as her name was spoken and turned, it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! You scared me!"

"My apologies," He sat down next to her, "If I may ask, what are you doing out here, in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask the same question," Minerva glared at Albus, but then a small smile came across her face.

"Fresh air," He let out a relaxing sigh.

"I…had a sudden impulse to look at the stars," She looked at the sky again, it seemed as though someone scattered glitter across dark blue paint. Albus wondered for a moment, it didn't sound like Minerva to do something on a sudden impulse, but then his question was answered, "My parents use to bring me outside at night to look at the stars. They taught me all of their names and different shapes they made, I always enjoyed just watching them," He remembered what events happened this morning, Minerva was at her parents funeral. They were found dead two days ago, killed by none other than Grindelwald's followers.

"Do you see that star up there," Minerva pointed at the sky, "The medium size one, next to the three smaller ones and the large one?"

"Yes," Albus noticed it right away, even though it wasn't the biggest, it shined the most.

"My father declared that his and my mother's star the night they first kissed. Then, when they look at it, they'll remember the moment forever." She felt a tear slide down her cheek and brushed it away, hoping Albus hadn't noticed it, but he did. He didn't say anything, just put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him, she did not reject him, but laid her head against his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, neither spoke, only enjoyed the sky and each other.

Minerva started to realize it was getting late and pulled away from Albus, starting to get up. He followed her. Once they were both up, Minerva looked at Albus and thought about how much he had always helped her, even by just holding her or listening to her for hours.

"Thank you," Was all she could say, but then she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "You have always been there for me." As she pulled away, Albus held her hand in his.

"And I'll always be here for you in the future," They were only inches apart, "because I love you." Her heart stopped. Had she heard him correctly? But, she was sure she did when he kissed her. It lasted only a few seconds, leaving Minerva unable to respond, only shocked. Albus had noticed this and started to walk away, feeling like a fool for what he did, but she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Minerva kissed him, a much longer and more passionate kiss.

"Albus," She whispered to him when they broke, "I love you too, I think I always have." She was going to kiss him again, but he stopped her.

"Minerva, do you see that star? The small one next to the two larger ones?"

"Yes," She noticed it, the star had shined brighter than any other star in the sky.

"That's our star."

The End!

(Now you can review!)


End file.
